Under the Moon
by dreaminghour
Summary: A young boy is chased by a werewolf and tries to escape from the infamous beast. Please Review & Critique.


**Under the Moon**

His breath came out in short gasps as he ran from- No, he wouldn't think about that. Concentrate on getting to the small hut. He couldn't see it yet but he knew it should be close by.

Oh No. He stopped and looked at the signs on the crossing. He must be farther than he'd thought. Which way now? He heard a sound that made him cringe and froze him with fear. Without thinking he turned down a path without thinking. Unknown to him he was traveling North away from the hut.

The chill night air was catching in his throat as he ran from a fear his parents had rendered onto him. He then remembered that his parents were no the ones running from their fear. He was. A deep howl, too close for comfort, rang through the trees and he pounded on.

The moon shone out from the foliage above mockingly and he made it his goal. He felt so helpless, how could he manage to run-away from the ghastly brother of the wolf? He daren't turn around in case he saw it.

He thought of his parents again, in their soft bed, unknowing to their only son's midnight horror under the moon. A full moon no less. How could he have been so stupid?

He knew he was a few hundred meters away from it, but it wouldn't be long until it caught up with him. Thinking this he tried to put a burst on his speed but he was already flying down the path as fast as he feet would take him.

What had his parents been thinking anyway? An nice little holiday at Grandma's indeed. What had he been thinking? He always paniked when he was scared. A journey out to the loo had brought him here. The soon-to-be victim of a werewolf. And not just any were-wolf, but the infamous horror, Greyback.

"Oh damn." He said Flatly as he tripped over a jutting root. Flipping over he landed on his back. He stared at the mocking moon for a moment before realizing where he was and bounding to his feet again. He continued to run and gave a small whoop of joy inside of him when he saw the little hut in the near distance. But it was too late.

He could hear growls and snarls behind him. The gnashing of teeth and a bark at an invisible spectator were also clear to his ear. And close! His feet flew on the path which didn't seem to be there. The hut was so close at this speed, but the were-wolf was bearing down on him.

_Run from them,_ A voice told him from his memories, _But if that fails, hide in a place that they are too large to get at. _The panting behind him grew louder, the air shook when the beast gave a bark or howl.

The Werewolf howled once more and the sound of it told him exactly what message was being conveyed. The animal was already celebrating its victory.

He then knew what he had to do and decided to risk one sudden great leap at a hollow that he had only just seen, and the great wolf streaked past. But not for long.

When Greyback noticed his victim had escaped away from him, he galumphed back to sniff the boy out.

He held his breath and watched as Greyback sniffed past the hollow, superior nose missing him. He sighed after a few moments of halted breathing, but in that moment Greyback stuck his snout into the hole and snarled, trying to bite the boy. He pulled back into the hole, as far as he could. The wolf seemed satisfied at this. Greyback pulled his head out of the hole and dug at the entrance widening it and making it more suitable for his size. He was paniking again. That was no help, the hole grew larger and the werewolf more convinced of his victory. The boy looked up for an escape and was amazed, there was a hole right above him!

He stood up and clambered out, not wanting to think of the horror he was so close to getting caught by. He couldn't see the entrance to the hollow, and he couldn't see Greyback, that was a good sign The wolf must have gone in the hole and would soon abandon the hunt. He brushed of his pajama's and turned around to head back to the hut. And infront of him he saw a hunched werewolf, waiting to spring.

The boy automatically took a step back into the hole, trapping him instantly. His leg twisted uncomfortably underneath him. His breaths came out as gasps of pain and Greyback swiped the Boy into unconsciousness with his paw, and bitt him.

Many hours later he awoke in a starched white bed and just as white room. He was blurry eyed and his eyes hurt in the Morning light. He knew immediately where he was.

"Remus, you said his name was?" Asked a voice.

"Yes." Said an obviously tearful Mrs. Lupin "My boy Remus. You are going to talk to him?"

The stranger must have nodded hi head because he was now calling the name to the boy "Remus. Remus. Are you awake?"

Remus Lupin mumbled and sat up his eyes creaking open every now and then.

"Good then, do you know where you are?" Asked the stranger in a gentle voice.

"Yes, sir." Said Remus barely not mumbling. "Who is this man, mum?" He asked leaning against the wall and keeping his eyes shut.

"How old is your son?" Asked the stranger a second shy of Remus's question.

"He's eight." Answered Mrs. Lupin taking hold of her son's hand, before answering his question. "Dear," She said softly "This is a werewolf. The healer thought it would be a good idea."

Suddenly the events of last night were strong and clear. "Oh . . ." He sighed and let his mind drift a moment. "I hoped- I hoped it had all been only a bad nightmare."

His mother squeezed his hand and started to freshly cry. "Oh, I know dear." She said tenderly "I know."

The man just looked grim, "So it is." He cleared his throat before continuing "It always seems like that. To me, to Greyback, to everyone. Many wish it were just a dream under the Moon."


End file.
